internetbox_chatfandomcom-20200213-history
Krog mlp
krog_mlp, also known as Krog, Krogster, Krogbra, Kroglemeiser, or El Krogerino (if you're not into the whole brevity thing), is a CHAT user, as well as a faggot. Infamously obnoxious, Krog was a likely troll, and caused quite a bit of Jimmy Rustling for months on end. Krog was many things. He was an idiot, first of all. He "strongly" believed all Americans were shitheads, rednecks, and morons, which, in retrospect, is probably pretty accurate. He claims to have hated My Little Pony (a statement his username strongly supported), been close friends with Mike, and actually been as fucking retarded as he appeared. He believed that guns and cars should be banned, which, needless to say, didn't go over particularly well with KimmyJ or Rallyfan199. He particularly pissed off aWSOMN360 (which is probably the reason they were both on the Top Posters list at one point). At certain times, he was fifth top poster.When the feature was created, he was actually top poster for the massive amounts of stupidity he wrought upon the world. Apparently likes Power Rangers. Has a fucking stupid avatar. (I'm sorry, I tried to objective, I really did...) The War on Krog Krog was a fucker who pretty much everyone hated. Many people begged for Mike to ban him, but the whole "friend-of-Mike's" thing struck again, and it was all for not. There was a point where there was a rule that there needed to be a thread related to Krog on the front page of CHAT constantly. I'm fucking serious, look up "Krog" in the search bar. You'll get a good ten hits, which is (probably) more than any other user comes close to. Most prominent users, including Neal, KimmyJ, Tereall, and especially aWSOMN360, got into frequent arguments with Krog. Krog's favorite words included such clever witticisms as "faggot," "virgin," "gay," and so forth. Yeah, he's one of those people. He appeared to love the attention, rapidly ROLF Blocking most threads made about him. All in all, picture the worst chat faggot you can imagine, multiply it by (underscore)mlp, and you get Krog. The Krog_mip Scandal Shortly before the Krog (Literal) facing of 2012, a new account with Krog's profile picture made a brief appearance, known as Krog_mIp. Note the capital i in place of the lowercase L, if you can even see a difference. Intended to pardoy Krog and his... existence, he posted in Krog-esque fashion before posting clop, which quickly got him banned by Mike. This cause quite a ruckus, which lead to a brief period of about 10 minutes or so where Krog was believed to be finally dead. This even prompted KimmyJ to make an obituary of the Krogster in satire of Walter's obituary of Donny in The Big Lebowski. Unfortunately, it was soon figured out that Krog was still alive, and worse, well. There was some rumors circulating that FappingBlackGuy was the orchestrator behind the dubious plot, but it's never been proven, and besides, Krog started those. No one knows who was the true culprit of the jest. ...Or so was thought until about thirty seconds ago, when SpartanJason officially announced he fucked the shit up. You little stinker, you! The Fall of Krog Thanks to the efforts of KimmyJ's intense browsing of Krog's account on something or other, Krog's true face was finally revealed. In fact, Krog was a 16(ish)-year-old fat fuck, and probably a virgin himself. KimmyJ promptly posted the picture everywhere he could, primarily on Krog-related threads, effectively scaring the poor sod off. According to Kimmy, there were in fact other pictures of Krog out there, but they were shortly removed after Kimmy quite literally faced him. Soon after the Krog Facing of 2012, Krog fled for the hills. The last traces of Krog were removed when AStingyMiser made 5th top poster, removing the faggot from our memories Men in Black style. (If only...) Just goes to show you, with a little perseverence, you can manage through the storm of trolling and they'll eventually get bored and leave. Legacy of Krog Krog may have left, but his legacy lives on. Many n00bs know of Krog, and some have gone so far as to say that they wish they'd've met Krog. The mass hatred of Krog could very well have lead to CHAT's popularity, and ultimately lead to some people wasting a little more of their life on CHAT. aWSOMN360 is still third top poster, after all.